Signatures, such as, for example, newspapers are produced at relatively high speeds, typically of the order of 80,000 to 90,000 signatures per hour. The signatures are then divided into bundles of predetermined count. It is further highly desirable to identify each bundle as to source, destination, count, as well as other types of identifying indicia including, for example, bar codes.
A variety of techniques exist for printing identifying information upon a sheet and then delivering the sheet to a stationary bundle. This technique, which requires that the bundle be stationary preparatory to receipt of the information sheet, significantly complicates and degrades high speed handling of bundles.